The objectives of this research are: One, to purify and characterize E. coli gal-l-P-uridyl transferase; two, to determine the mechanism which causes differences in the level of galactokinase in certain K12 strains, using genetic and immunochemical techniques; three, to complete my studies on the source of energy for active transport by galactose and beta methyl galactoside permeases by whole cell studies in ATPase mutants with suitable inhibitors; four, to complete studies on the exit reaction for galactose and beta methyl galactoside permeases again using whole cell studies; five, to isolate and map a large set of mutants in galactose permease, to identify the number of essential genes involved in the transport system; six, to try to discover the nature of the interaction between the galactose binding protein and the inner membrane using direct binding studies between labeling binding protein and membranes prepared in various ways and also by trying to isolate membranes in different ways to see if the binding protein is retained; seven, to look for a binding protein for galactose permease by affinity chromatography; and, lastly, to see whether the binding protein is modified during active transport.